Super Smash Villains
Super Smash Villains is spinoff of the regular Super Smash Bros. series. It features villains from Disney, Non-Disney, Marvel, DC, Video Games, and Live Action movies. Due to the darker and more mature tone of the game, it will be the first Smash Bros game to be rated M. A team of villains will pit each other's teams in various places around the globe and across the multiverse. Featured Characters Disney *Frollo *Gaston *Dr. Facilier *Hades *Don Karnage *Captain Hook *Ursula *McLeach *Scar *Queen Grimhilde *Lady Tremaine *Ratigan *Jack in the Box *Maleficent *Horned King *Prince John *Pete *The Queen of Hearts *Yzma *Brer Fox *Big Bad Wolf *Shan Yu *Jafar *Zurg *Scroop *Ratcliffe *Shere Khan *Clayton *Dr. Drakken *The Mad Doctor *Sykes *Edgar *Cruella De Vil *Madam Medusa *Morgana *Evil Manta *Doctor Doofenshmirtz *Phantom Blot *Gantu *Warp Darkmatter *Demona *The Sheriff of Nottingham *Sa'Luk *Zira *David Xanatos *Dragonaus *Beagle Boys *Merlock *Madam Mim *Nos4a2 *Queen Narissa *Davy Jones *Stayne *Stinky Pete *Lotso *Winnie Sanderson *Jadis the White Witch *Master Xehanort *Syndrome *Randall Boggs *Oogie Boogie *Bowler Hat Guy *Mother Gothel *Magica DeSpell *Negaduck *Mirage *Odin *Alameda Slim *Kaa *Amos Slade *Lumpjaw *Commander Rourke *Headless Horseman *Pain and Panic *Lonesome Ghosts *Jackal *Mozenwrath *Fat Cat *The Coachman *Leroy *MacBeth *Horace and Jasper *John Silver *Hamsterviel *Nuka *Sarousch *Blackbeard *Ramsley *The Huntsman *Backson *Duke Igthorn *King Miraz *Sark *Barbossa *Saix *Demyx *Luxord *Marluxia *Shadow Blot *Vexen *Echidna *Denahi *Atka *Lt. Colonel Staqait *Axel *Doc Terminus *Lexaues *Zexion *Maxim Horvath *Xigbar *Clu *Larxene *AUTO *Tiburion *Abis Mal *Cederic *Prince Phobos *Vanitas *Xaldin *Norton Nimnul *Don Karnage *Ben Buzzard *Mesogog *Miles Axelrod *Sun Lok *Sao Feng *Anastasia Tremaine *Megavolt *Duff Killigan *Fox Xanatos *Alexander Xanatos *Arburtus *The Tracker *Captain Silver *Ayam Aghoul *Queen La *Tublat *Sewernose *Hopper *Chef Skinner *Norm *Coyote *Eli Panderus *Sootinani *Archmage *Saleen *Monkey Fist *Chang *Mukthar *El Capitan *The Collecter *Dr. Sevarius *Tex Richman *DNAmy *Quackerjack *Toxica *Bushroot *Liquidator *McTeague *Rinzler *Witches of Morva *Roscoe and Desoto *Huntsgirl *Shego *Senor Senior Sr. *Senor Senior Jr. *Morgana LeFay *Judge Doom *Dark Dragon *Tony Dracon *The Weird Sisters *Typhon *Hyena *Wolf *Dingo *Warmonga *Medusa *Fury *Euryale *Dr. Claw *Klang *Xemnas *Gazalien *Thailog *Count Rokoff *Queen Regina *Necrolai *Koragg *Kalabar *Baron Blitz *Brad Buttowski *Mechanicles *Anansi *The Assassin *Hecate *Mr. Winky *The Witch *King Duncan *Helga Sinclair *Colonel Muska *Blue Frackle *Green Frackle *Snake Frackle *Purple Frackle *Pink Frackle *Gray "Elderly" Frackle *Green Flesh-Face Frackle *Jade Green Frackle *Emerald Green Frackle *Beautiful Day Monster *Luncheon Counter Monster *Flower-Eating Monster *Miss Kitty *Gorgon Heap *Mean Mama *Behemoth *Big Mean Carl *Timmy Monster *Dog Lion *Sweetums *Thog *Splurge *Thig *Tamanilla Grinderfall *Scoff *Uncle Deadly *Lothor *Mulch *Choobo *Gravatina *Master Org *John Castaway *Lady Waltham *'Lil Gideon *Venjix *Eradicus *Fang *Yama *Dr. Vile *Mr. Gold *FaFFFFFFFFFFFFFFNFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFColdstone *Rochefort *The Carpi King *Sea Witch *Taurus Bulba *Onikage *Evil Jasmine *Evil Aladdin *Evil Sultan *Crud *Amok-Mumra *Zuse *Kal *Irmaplotz *Ripslinger *Laser Pirate *Technor *Birthday Bandit *Yokai *King Candy/Turbo *Prince Hans *Lord Hater *Lord Dominator *Bill Cipher *Tamatoa *Bellwether *Thunderclap *Toffee Non-Disney *Scanty and Kneesocks *Rasputin *Nekron *Hotep and Huy *Zigzag *Vlad Plasimus *Zelda *Ludmilla *Valmont *Professor Screweyes *King Haggard *Prince Froglip *Jenner *The Mouse King *Claudandus *General Woundwort *Pinky and The Brain *Martin Brisby *Clavious *Thrax *Zygon *Tyler *Tubalcain Ahambra *El Supremo *The Major *Skullmaster *The Great Fussili *Puppetino *Smaug *Ommadon *Nightmare Moon *Lord Maliss *Zartan *Rolo *Maximillion Pegasus *Technus *Keromon *Asaji Ventress *Hak Foo *Hun *Steele *Scar Snout *Tzekal Khan *Ruber *Venger *Amon *Azula *Baxter Stockman *Jack Spicer *Simone Lenoir *Kent Mansley *Holli Would *Stormella *Dark Heart *Evil Lyn *Scarface *Samhain *Spirit of The Book *Wizard of Wonderland *Suzaku *Blitzwing *Lugnut *Mojo Jojo *Drake *Cat R. Waul *Warren T. Rat *Luke Valentine *Jeremiah Gottwald *Major Bludd *Korso *Preed *Shredder *Starscream *The Trix *Aku *Karai *Shendu *Drago *Black Arachnia *Ace *Snake *Grubber *Big Billy *Lil' Arturo *Storm Shadow *Discord *Grune *Slithe *Admiral Zhao *Him *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Walker *Devimon *Mumm-Ra *Doctor Mindbender *Rameses *Cobra Commander *Daolon Wong *The Skeleton King *The Snow Queen *Destro *Schlepper Brothers *The Baroness *Skeletor *Joe the Fish *Merman *Eris *Rothbart *Messina *Mok Swagger *Darla Dimple *Red *Hexxus *Black Wolf *Carface *Malthazar *Zeebad *Megatron *The Grand Duke of Owls *Lord Barkis Bittern *Other Mother *Madame Gasket *General Mandible *Galaxhar *The Nightmare King *Ranamon *Calmarmon *Dabura *Grumblemon *Karatenmon *Lady Devimon *Abracadaver *Sedusa *Arbormon *Petaldramon *Tornadon *Cui *Mercurymon *Babidi *Prime Evil *Father *Vicky *Mandark *Chairface Chippendale *Red Guy *Cad Bane *Vilgax *Dr. Greed *Duke of Zill *Baron Silas Greenback *Dick Dastardly *Queen Beryl *No Heart *Gnorga *KOMPLEX *Krulos *Myzor *Overlord of the Spiral Zone *Sideshow Bob *Plankton *Napoleon the Pig *Aunt Figg *Dark Ace *Ghostfreak *Nudar *Vexus *The Chameleon *Peaches *Simon the Monster Hunter *Mom *The Robot Devil *Zim *Marvin the Martian *Roberto *Yosemite Sam *BirdBrain *Clawful *Two-Badd *Beast Man *Frieda *Boingo *Chantel Du Bois *HighRoller *Lord Farquaad *Dr. Blowhole *Wayne Cramp *Aloysius O'Hare *Tetsuo *DIo Brando *Cyclonis *Snipe *Ravess *Repton *Tai Lung *Wrath-Amon *Makuta Teridax *Gargamel *Duskmon *Princess Morbucks *Piedemon *Agent Bishop *Zarana *Zandar *Buzzer *Ripper *Torch *Monkeywrench *Thrasher *Gnawgahyde *Roadpig *Zanzibar *Tomax and Xamot *Firefly *Scrap-Iron *Candle Jack *Prince Charming *Jack O' Lantern *Chase Young *Lelouch Lamperouge *The Colonel *Lust *Tri-Klops *Krang *Septimus *Mystiomon *Lord Darkar *Ember McLain *Ivan Ivanovitch Sakharine *Lord Shen *Fright Knight *Skulker *The Toad *Tank Evans *Finn, Ratso, and Chow *Prince Zuko *Vector Perkins *Deathsaurus *Dr. Scarab *Lawrence Limburger *Genghis Rex *Miles Mayhem *Maximus I.Q. *Phelphor *Cy-Kill *Bluto *General Parvo *Stavros Garkos *Lord Nebula *Dr. Piranoid *Talpa *The Hood *Bad Rap *Baron Dark *Dr. Cybron *Prince Lotor *Nemesis *Hanek *The Professor *DeFoe *Thundercracker *Shion Sonozaki *Rena Ryuuguu *Tendo Kozunu *Morton Fizzback *King Zarkon *Dr. Killemoff *Tex Hex *Lady Debonair *Master Blaster *Mindok *Tormack *Kish *Victor Veloci *V.V. Argost *Van Kleiss *Captain Kidd *Lord Zemerik *Rassimov *Darkstorm *Yawaru *Queen of The Crown *Shadowmaster *Grendel *The Pirates of The Seas *Phaeton *Sheriff Terrorbull *Mistress 9 *Cell *Empress Diana Holo *Megamo *Commander Jeem Modeem *Dr. K *Oldaw *Petra Fina Dagmar *Pizazz *Staghorn *Flogg *Slushhead *Crita *Sixshot *Naraku *Dialbolic *Jack W. Tweeg *The Monarch *Gertrud *Burgermeister Meisterburger *Kurei Mori *Shishio Makoto *Hairball *Greasepit *Cataclysm *Von Nebula *Yuck Mouth *Gailhart Von Faust *Tiger *Luchs *Panther *Karatti *Lucy *Skywarp *Metal Masked Assassin *Saw Boss *Zelda *Captain Black *King Titan *The Nightmare Prince *Soundwave *Rumble *Ravage *Laserbeak *Frenzy *Shockwave *Doc Terror *Meowrice *Moondraggor *Unicron *Aa'une the Oilgarch *Piyoko Analogue *Loudimo *Fatina *Don Skull *Yes-Man *Raoh *Souther *Jagi *Lazarus Slade *Galvatron *General Lucas Plague *Mrs. Tweedy *Gun Moron *Seth Snot *Dusty Hater *Zodiac Master *Katsuhiko Jinnai *Cyclonus *Scourge *Dr. X *Lord Fear *Astrotrain *Dirge *Thrust *Ramjet *Cyril Sneer *Nigel *Shiro Tokisada Amakusa *Devastator *Char Aznable *Cluny the Scourge *Lord Himuro Gemma *Tessai *Yurimaru *Contessa De Worm *Claw *Metal-Head *Weirdwolf *Skullcruncher *Mindwipe *Lord Nazmul *Stankfoot *Dr. Blight *Lord Garmadon *Queen Diva *Hugo A Go-Go *Wrath *Seth *Tubbimura *Greed *The Boogeyman *The Rowdyruff Boys *Boogieman *Hexx *Orochimaru *MetalEtemon *Dr. Pretorious *Gato *Momochi *Zaboza *Tobi *Mandragora *Titan *Pitch Black *Fairy Godmother *King Sombra *Queen Chrysalis *Kaynar *Envy *Wicked Witch of The East *Phantom Virus *Violator *Mr. Gone *Malebolgia *Lord Business *Bad Cop *El Macho *Oil Can Harry *Dave(Madagascar) *Francis E Francis *Balthazar Bratt Marvel *Loki *Dr. Doom *Mandarin *Kraven the Hunter *Attuma *Electro *Enchantress *Kingpin *Shocker *Red Skull *Nicholas Scratch *Baron Zemo *Rhino *Tombstone *Ultron *Mesmero *Doc Ock *Madame Mask *Green Goblin *Venom *Magneto *Mystique *Whiplash *Morbius *Hobgoblin *Wonderman *Dark Phoniex *Silver Sable *Deadpool *Abomination *Mysterio *Scorpion *Fin Fang Foom *MODOK *Avalanche *Malekith *Dormammu *Gambit *Mr. Sinister *Molten Man *Baron Mordo *Sandman *Hela *Carnage *Sauron *Omega Red *Dark Hulk *Super Skrull *Ringmaster *Swordsman *Smythe *Annihilus *Blackheart *The Puppet Master *General Ross *Archangel *Arnim Zola *Red Ghost *Red Hulk *Laufey *Bullseye *Kang the Conqueror *Klaw *Hammerhead *Ronan the Accuser *Wendigo *Scarlet Witch *Sentienel *Baron Strucker *Sabretooth *The Master Mold *Calypso *Shikata *Vision *Sergei *Thanos *Iron Monger *Absorbing Man *Boomerang *Cardinal *Moonstone *Tiger Shark *Whirlwind *Taskmaster *Dark Surfer *Grim Reaper *Xtremity *Hellrazor *Horde *Gnome *Wizard *Toad *Blob *Quicksilver *Vulture *Abigor *Gressil *Wallow *The Lizard *Miriam the Vampire Queen *Diablo DC *Ebon *Anthony Romulus *Darkseid *Steppenwolf *The Penguin *Catwoman *Livewire *Devil Ray *Gorilla Grodd *The Joker *Harley Quinn *Poison Ivy *Granny Goodness *Ra's Al Ghul *Talia Al Ghul *Volcana *Virmin Vundabarr *Rupert Thorne *Circe *Medusa *Mirror Master *Mad Hatter *Lex Luthor *Morgaine Le Fay *The Shade *Toyman *Solomon Grundy *Vandal Savage *Slade *Plasmus *Deathstroke *Killer Croc *Metallo *Bizarro *Sinestro *Dr. Polaris *Bane *Major Force *Amazo *Cheetah *Clayface *Bizarra *Monsieur Mallah *Trigon *Baron Blitzkrieg *The Kabuki Twins *Mumbo Jumbo *General Immortus *Ocean Master *The Riddler *Two-Face *Baroness Blitzkrieg *Madame Rouge *Killer Moth *Starro *Black Manta *Kid Wykkd *Baby Doll *Scandal Savage *Cheshire *Cybron *Braniac *Hugo Strange *Weather Wizard *Icicle Sr. *The Brain *Kanto *General Zahl *Nitrogen *Dr. Light *Cleric Loran *Black Adam *Captain Boomerang *Ubu *Maxwell Lord *Brother Blood *Ma'alefa'ak *Hellgrammite *Hector Hammond *Sensei *Razer *Tala *Plastique *Pied Piper *Golden Glider *Catman *Sportsmaster *G. Gordon Godfrey *Black Spider *Lashina *Calendar Man *Blackbriar Thorn *Baroness Paula Von Gunther *Stompa *Chronos *General Wade Eilling *Mantis *Silver Banshee *Lady Shiva *Professor Ivo *Dr. Sivana *Eclipso *Queen Bee *Carbon Dioxide *Mr. Twister *Anti-Monitor *Tattooed Man *Reverse Flash *Major Disaster *The Prankster *Queen *Red Inferno *Mad Harriet *Lyssa Drak *Bleez *Kanjar Ro *The Wizard *Icicle Jr. *Hush *Larfleeze *Wotan *Prometheus *Parallax *Hades *Atomic Skull *Hydrogen *Kailbak *Zillius Zox *Chloroform *Scarface *Byth Rok *Animal-Vegetable-Mineral-Man *Deadshot *Oxygen *Maxie Zeus *Helium *King *Gentleman Ghost *Cyborg Superman *Black Hand *Veon *Mongul *Mongal *Atrocious *The Trickster *Nekron *Scarecrow *Heatwave *Klarion the Witch Boy *Shadow Thief *Ace *Gorilla Boss *Gilotina *Huntress *Tigress *Star Sapphire *Ten *Killer Frost *Giganta *Bernadeth *The Key *Firefly *Dessad *Chemo *Top *Clock King *Skallox *Mr. Freeze *Evil Star *Kite Man *Felix Faust *Ultra Humanite *Abra-Kadabra *T.O. Morrow *Red Volcano *Red Torpedo *Krona *Count Vertigo *Captain Cold *Jack *Kobra *Amon Sur *Faceless Hunter *Parasite *Ragnar *Batzarro *Ares *Achillies Milo *Music Meister *Mother Mae Eye *Johnny Witts *Mammoth *Ignatius * Zsaz *Red Hood *Egghead *Eraser *Kaizen Gamorra *Slaughterhouse Smith *Lord Defile *Ozymandias Video Game *Mephiles the Dark *Bowser *Herobrine *Ganondorf *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Andrew Ryan *Sofia Lamb *Wario *Mewtwo *Wolf O' Donnel *I.M. Meen *M. Bison *Dr. Wily *Goro *Vaas Montenegro *Zoran Lazverick *Vladimir Makarov *General sheppard *Toon Robotnik *Dr. Eggman *LeChuck *Veager *Erol *Panda King *Zeus *Gruntilda *Mz. Ruby *Dr. Neo Cortex *Protoman *Garland *Vile *Spark Mandrill *Razorbeard *K. Rool *Sir Raleigh *Mugshot *Sigma *Singe *General Skun-Ka'pe *Count Razoff *Athena *Metal Sonic *Morrigan *Sephiroth *Waluigi *Shadow *Nightmare *Jessie and James *Psycrow *Dr. Robotnik *Queen Pulsating, Bloated, Festering, Sweaty, Puss-Filled, Malformed, Slug-For-A-Butt *Evil the Cat *The Dark Queen *Prof. Monkey for A Head *Darla Rudder *Clockwerk *Dr. Fetus *Demitri Maximoff *GLaDOS *Blados *Chalis *Akuma *Scorpion *Nox *Quan Chi *Snivley *Juri *Baron Praxis *Geese Howard *Seth *Grandmaster Meio *Evil Ryu *Buster Rod G *Cut Man *Guts Man *Pryamid Head *Jedah Dohma *Daegon *Gargarensis *Albert Wesker *Double *Kaos *Selvaria Bles *Lumine *Sagat *Vega *Balrog *Fulgore *Mileena *Darkdeath Evilman *Wolfgang Krauser *Saturos *Menardi *Al Mualim *Sweet Tooth *Kazuya *Kratos *Remington *Forrest Blackwell *Rex Fury Live Action *The Phantom of the Opera *Inspector Javert *Thuy and the Engineer *Macavity *Sweeney Todd *Frank N. Furter *Audrey II *Dracula *Van Pelt *Zorg *Voldemort *Sauron *Count Olaf *Agent Smith *The Master *Norman Stansfield *Anton Chigurh *Pennywise *Beetlejuice *Tavington *Lord Blackwood *Dorian Gray *Luigi Largo *Pavi Largo *Amber Sweet *Prince Nuada *Lord Zedd *T-1000 *Karl Ruprecht Kroenen *Moriarty *Durza *Severus Snape *T-X *T-800 *Freddy Krueger *The Creeper *The Wishmaster *Wicked Witch of The West *Queen Bavmorda *Profion *Gabriel *Lillith *Lucifer *Malachite *Count Ruegen *Clarence Boddicker *Samael *Xenomorph *Palpatine *Saruman *Candyman *Imhotep *Jason Voorhees *Leatherface *Damodar *Pinhead *ED-209 *Master Xandred *Rita Repulsa *HAL-9000 *Darth Vader *Davros *Grimlord *Vexor *Count Dregon *Annie Wilkes *Cujo *Christine the Car *Jack the Clown *Countess Dracula *Lord Dread *Sentinel Prime (DOTM) *Gozer *The Kurgan *Lucius Malefoy *Bellatrix LeStrange *Kilokahn *CB The Red Caboose *The Storyteller *The Director *The Usher *The Caretaker *Kahmunrah *Mr. Tinkles *Kitty Galore *Luke Castellan *Burqaman *Goldar *Evil Genius *Simon Phoenix *Chucky *Bill the Butcher *Vernita Green *Dorian Tyrell *Gideon Graves *The Whelp *General Grievous *Adolf Hitler *Jacobim Mugatu *Darth Maul *Leezar *Serrator *Great Leader *Ambassador Hell *Black Cross Fuhrer *Visser Three *The Dark Enforcer *Ming the Merciless *Colonel Quartich *Harry Warden *Mr. Big *Diesel 10 *Dark Helmet *Dr. Evil *Divatox *BZ *Michael Myers *Mike Strauber *Apophis *Mr. Hyde *Raoul Silva *Luban the Evil Leprechaun *Baixo Astral *Mulgarath *Ghostface *Hannibal Lecter *Samara *Harry and Marv *David Robert Jones *Vincent Vega *Jules Winnfield *Rotti Largo *Cyberleader *Robbie Rotten *Gingerdead Man *Caiaphas *Vexor *Emperor Gorganus *Fu Manchu *The Tall Man *Enter *Escape *The Yellow Bastard *Lurtz *Dr. Horrible *Benjamin Chudnofsky *Xerxes *Jareth *Toht *Andrew Scott *Captain Spaulding *Count Dooku *Xayide *Scorpius *Hundred Face Priest Chaos *John Harrison *Joseph Stalin *Hirohito *Benito Mussolini *Idi Amin *Kim Jong Un *Kim Jong Il *Kim Il Sung *Osama Bin Laden *Hermann Fegelien *Hans Landa *Wilhelm Tanz *Amon Goeth *Vladimir Putin * Character Galleries Disney: File:Judge_Frollo.jpg|Frollo File:Fct_0e7d0def8df0504.jpg|Gaston File:1000px-279_pf_pub_facilier1_v31_0_cmyk.jpg|Dr. Facilier File:219599_large.jpg|Hades File:Captain_hook.jpg|Captain Hook File:Figurine-jucarii-Ursula_a04444_1287976392.jpg|Ursula File:McLeach.jpg|McLeach File:Scar4.jpg|Scar File:1queen.jpg|Queen Grimhilde File:Ladytremainedisney.jpg|Lady Tremaine File:Ratigan2.jpg|Ratigan File:Image_Resize_Medium.jpg|Jack in the Box File:Malefdiablo.jpg|Maleficent File:1hornedking.jpg|Horned King File:1pj.jpg|Prince John File:PegLegPete.jpg|Pete File:Disney-Queen-of-Hearts.jpg|The Queen of Hearts File:Yzma2.jpg|Yzma File:1brerfox.jpg|Brer Fox File:D1833.gif|Big Bad Wolf File:1000px-ShanYu.jpg|Shan Yu File:Normal_Aladdin_00301.jpg|Jafar File:ZurgBLoSC.png|Zurg File:1scroop.jpg|Scroop File:GovernorRatcliffe.gif|Ratcliffe File:ShereKhan.jpg|Shere Khan File:Clayton.jpg|Clayton File:DoctorDrakken.jpg|Dr. Drakken File:Mad_Doctor.jpg|The Mad Doctor File:Sykes2.jpg|Sykes File:Edgar2.jpg|Edgar File:Villains_03.jpg|Cruella De Vil File:Madame_Medusa.jpg|Madam Medusa File:Morgana2.jpg|Morgana File:Evil_Manta2.jpg|Evil Manta File:Heinz_Doofenshmirtz2.jpg|Dr. Doofenshmirtz File:La_Mancha2.jpg|Phantom Blot File:Gantu-1-.jpg|Gantu File:Warp.jpg|Warp Darkmatter File:Demona2.jpg|Demona File:SheriffOfNottingham.png|The Sheriff of Nottingham File:Saluk2.jpg|Sa'Luk File:1zira.jpg|Zira File:David.png|David Xanatos File:Draganus.jpg|Draganaus File:Beagle_Boys.jpg|Beagle Boys File:Merlock.jpg|Merlock File:Mim.jpg|Madam Mim File:TheSlayer13copy.png|Nos4a2 File:Narissa02.jpg|Queen Narissa File:Davyjones.jpg|Davy Jones File:300px-The_Knave_of_Hearts.jpg|Stayne File:Pete.gif|Stinky Pete File:Lots-O'-Huggin'-Bear.jpg|Lotso File:Hocusbm2.jpg|Winnie Sanderson File:Jadis.jpg|Jadis the White Witch File:MasterXehanort.jpg|Master Xehanort File:Jason_Lee_is_the_voice_of_Syndrome_in_The_Incredibles_Wallpaper_3_800.jpg|Syndrome File:Randall.gif|Randall Boggs File:Oogie.jpg|Oogie Boogie File:1bowlerhatguy.jpg|Bowler Hat Guy File:Mother_Gothel.jpg|Mother Gothel File:Magica.jpg|Magica De Spell File:Negaduck2.jpg|Negaduck File:ImagesCAUSXI3W.jpg|Mirage File:Eric.jpg|Odin File:AlamedaSlim.png|Alameda Slim File:Kaa03.gif|Kaa File:Amos.jpg|Amos Slade File:0111fun01.jpg|Lumpjaw File:Rourke2.jpg|Commander Rourke File:Hh.jpg|Headless Horseman File:Pain-Panic.jpg|Pain and Panic File:DisneyLonesomeGhosts.jpg|Lonesome Ghosts File:Jackal_Disney.jpg|Jackal File:1moz.jpg|Mozenrath File:Fatcat.jpg|Fat Cat File:Coachman2.jpg|The Coachman File:Leroy.jpg|Leroy File:Macbeth.jpg|MacBeth File:Horacejasperdisney.jpg|Horace and Jasper File:Silver2.png|John Silver File:Dr_Hamsterviel.jpg|Dr. Hamsterviel File:Nuka2.jpg|Nuka File:Sarousch.jpg|Sarousch File:MV5BMjA5ODQ3MTI4MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTM5NjYzNA@@_V1_SX640_SY423_.jpg|Blackbeard File:Haunted_Manstion-Terrence_Stamp2.jpg|Ramsley File:Hunstman.gif|The Huntsman File:Backson.jpg|Backson File:Dukeigthorn.jpg|Duke Igthorn File:Miraz.jpg|King Miraz File:Sark.jpg|Sark File:Barbossa.jpg|Barbossa File:Saix.png|Saix File:Demyx.png|Demyx File:Luxord.png|Luxord File:Marluxia.png|Marluxia File:Em-shadow-blot_s_jp.jpg|Shadow Blot File:Vexen.png|Vexen File:300px-Echidna2.jpg|Echidna File:Brother23.jpg|Denahi File:Atka.jpg|Atka File:Staquaint.jpg|Lt. Colonel Staquait File:Axel.png|Axel File:Pete-s-Dragon-petes-dragon-16358137-853-480.jpg|Doc Terminus File:Lexaeus.png|Lexaeus File:Zexion.png|Zexion File:Maxim_Horvath.jpg|Maxim Horvath File:Xigbar.png|Xigbar File:Clu2.jpg|Clu File:Larxene.png|Larxene File:282px-Autopromo.jpg|AUTO File:Tiburon.jpg|Tiburon File:Abis_mal2.jpg|Abis Mal File:Cedric.gif|Cedric File:Phobos-witch-03.jpg|Prince Phobos File:Vanitas_and_X-Blade.png|Vanitas File:Xaldin.png|Xaldin File:Norton_Nimuel.jpg|Norton Nimnul File:Don.jpg|Don Karnage File:Benbuzzard.jpg|Ben Buzzard File:Mesogog.jpg|Mesogog File:282px-Miles_Axelrod_Cars_2.jpg|Miles Axelrod File:Sun_lok.jpg|Sun Lok File:CaptFeng.jpg|Sao Feng File:Cinderella581.jpg|Anastasia Tremaine File:Megavolt.png|Megavolt File:Kilgan2.jpg|Duff Killigan File:Fox2.jpg|Fox Xanatos File:Arbutus2.jpg|Arbutus File:Trackercharactershot.jpg|The Tracker File:Long_john_silver.jpg|Captain Silver File:Ayam_Aladdin.jpg|Ayam Aghoul File:La.jpg|Queen La File:Tublat2.jpg|Tublat File:Sewernose.jpg|Sewernose File:Chr_hopper2.gif|Hopper File:Skinner.jpg|Chef Skinner File:Norm2.jpg|Norm File:Coyote_Robot_Head.jpg|Coyote File:Pandarus.gif|Eli Pandarus File:5702-1-7.jpg|Sootinai File:Archmage2.jpg|Archmage File:Saleen.jpg|Saleen File:MonkeyFist.jpg|Monkey Fist File:Chang1.jpg|Chang File:733044_1306848844114_full.jpg|Mukhtar File:699529_1303751361296_full.jpg|El Capitan File:Collector.jpg|Collector File:Sevarius2.jpg|Dr. Sevarius File:1000px-Tex.png|Tex Richman File:DNAmy.jpg|DNAmy File:Quackerjack2.jpg|Quackerjack File:Toxica2.jpg|Toxica File:Bushroot.jpg|Bushroot File:Liquidator_.jpg|The Liquidator File:1000px-Securedownload8.png|McTeague File:Rinzler-_2.jpg|Rinzler File:Dl_witches_121604.jpg|Witches of Morva File:Oliverandcompany_1070.jpg|Roscoe and Desoto File:Rose_1.jpg|Huntsgirl File:Shego_Art_Jam_by_Caden13.jpg|Shego File:Senior.jpg|Senor Senior Senior File:Junior.jpg|Senor Senior Junior File:MorganaLeFey.jpg|Morgana LeFay File:Judge_doom2.jpg|Judge Doom File:Dark_Dragon2.jpg|Dark Dragon File:Tony_Dracon2.jpg|Tony Dracon File:3sisters.gif|Weird Sisters File:Typhon2.jpg|Typhon File:HyenaOther.jpg|Hyena File:WolfOther.jpg|Wolf File:Dingo.jpg|Dingo File:Warmonga2.jpg|Warmonga File:MedusaOther.jpg|Medusa File:Fury.jpg|Fury File:Euryale.jpg|Euryale File:Dr_Claw_(RE)_2.jpg|Dr. Claw File:Thumbnail8.jpg|Klang File:Xemnas_Days.jpg|Xemnas File:87028.jpg|Gazalien File:Thailog2.jpg|Thailog File:1000px-Securedownload14.png|Count Rokoff File:QueenInfobox2.jpg|Queen Regina File:MF_Necrolai.jpg|Necrolai File:Koraggdrawshisswordimages.jpg|Koragg File:MayorKalabar2.jpg|Mayor Kalabar File:Fish_King.jpg|Baron Blitz File:Brad.jpg|Brad Buttowski File:November_Mechanicles_by_FiesoDuck10.jpg|Mechanicles File:422px-Anansi.png|Anansi File:Assassin.jpg|The Assassin File:1000px-Hecate.jpg|Hecate File:Moustache.png|Mr. Winkie File:Evil_witch.jpg|The Witch File:Duncan.jpg|King Duncan File:Helga.jpg|Helga Sinclair File:Muska3.jpg|Colonel Muska File:Boppity2.jpg|Blue Frackle File:1000px-Green_frackle_puppet.jpg|Green Frackle File:Snake_Frackle.jpg|Snake Frackle File:PurpleFrackle2.jpg|Purple Frackle File:Pink_Frackle_MOPATOPS.jpg|Pink Frackle File:Elderly_Frackle.jpg|Gray "Elderly" Frackle File:Greenlong-beakedFrackle.jpg|Green Flesh-Face Frackle File:Dark_Green_Hunchback_Frackle.jpg|Jade Green Frackle File:BDMonsterBaSound.jpg|Beautiful Day Monster File:Luncheon.jpg|Luncheon Counter Monster File:Flower-Eating-Monster-At-the-Dance.jpg|Flower-Eating Monster File:Miss_Kitty.jpg|Miss Kitty File:Gorgon_Heap.jpg|Gorgon Heap File:MeanMama.jpg|Mean Mama File:Behemothsanchez.jpg|Behemoth File:BigMeanCarl.jpg|Big Mean Carl File:Timmymonster.jpg|Timmy Monster File:Dlion.jpg|Dog Lion File:Sweetumsfrogprince.jpg|Sweetums the Ogre File:Thog2.jpg|Thog File:CinderellaSPLURGE.jpg|Splurge File:Character_thig.jpg|Thig File:Witchiestwitch.jpg|Taminella Grinderfall File:Udead01.jpg|Uncle Deadly File:Lothar.jpg|Lothar File:Mulch.jpg|Mulch File:Choobo2.jpg|Choobo File:Gravitina.png|Gravitina File:WF_Master_Org2.jpg|Master Org File:Jon2.jpg|John Castaway File:2010-12-17_1623.jpg|Lady Waltham Lil_gideon_sitting_in_chair.png|'Lil Gideon File:Venjix2.jpg|Venjix File:Eradicus_the_Night_Master.png|Eradicus File:Fang2.jpg|Fang File:Yama.png|Yama File:Char_66326.jpg|Dr. Vile File:106Rumple1.jpg|Mr. Gold File:Coldstone2.jpg|Coldstone Non Disney: File:Scanty_and_Kneesocks.jpg|Scanty and Kneesocks File:Rasputin_2.png|Rasputin File:Firenice-necron.jpg|Nekron File:Zigzag2.jpg|ZigZag File:Vlad_Plasmius.jpg|Vlad Plasmius File:Zelda_the_Sorceress.jpg|Zelda File:Lud1.jpg|Ludmilla File:Valmont.jpg|Valmont File:Screw_eyes.jpg|Professor Screweyes File:King_Haggard2.jpg|King Haggard File:Prince_froglip_s_sexyness_by_teddyruxpinfan-d39voiy.jpg|Prince Froglip File:Jenner2.jpg|Jenner File:Npmouseking.jpg|thumb|The Mouse King File:3514077_2.jpg|Claudandus File:Woundwort.jpg|General Woundwort File:418px-Pinky_and_the_Brain_vol1.jpg|Pinky and The Brain File:8493-29728.jpg|Martin Brisby File:Clavius_the_Magic-Shaper.jpg|Clavius File:Thrax2.jpg|Thrax File:Zygon2.jpg|Zygon File:4902_7_screenshot.png|Tyler File:Tubalcain.jpg|Tubalcain Alhambra File:El_Supremo_the_time_has_come.png|El Supremo File:The_Major_(Hellsing).jpg|The Major File:Skullmaster.png|Skullmaster File:Fusilli.jpg|The Great Fusilli File:Puppetino.jpg|Puppetino File:Smaug_(cartoon).jpg|Smaug File:Ommadan.jpg|Ommadon File:1000px-Nightmare_Moon.png|Nightmare Moon File:Lord_Maliss.jpg|Lord Maliss File:1000px-Zartan_and_his_men.jpg|Zartan File:20111222075956!CODE_GEASS_R2_-_Rolo_Lamperouge.jpg|Rolo File:Pegasus_Crawford_bunkoban_vol6.jpg|Maximillion Pegasus File:Technusfy6.gif|Technus File:Keramon_b.jpg|Keramon File:ASAJJ.jpg|Asajj Ventress File:HakFoo.jpg|Hak Foo File:Profile_hun.jpg|Hun File:Frees33.gif|Steele File:Scar_Snout.png|Scar Snout File:Tzekel-kan2.jpg|Tzekel-Kan File:Baron_Ruber.png|Ruber File:Venger2.jpg|Venger File:Amon.png|Amon File:Azula.jpg|Azula File:Dr_Baxter_Stockman.jpg|Baxter Stockman File:Jack_Spicer2.jpg|Jack Spicer File:ImagesCALJQPFR.jpg|Simone Lenoir File:Kent_Mansley2.jpg|Kent Mansley File:Images_(9).jpg|Holli Would File:Stormella.jpg|Stormella File:Dark_Heart.jpg|Dark Heart File:Evil-lyn.jpg|Evil-Lyn File:Samhain.png|Samhain File:Evil.png|Evil Spirit File:The_Wizard_of_Wonderland.jpg|The Wizard of Wonderland File:350px-Blitzwingg1.jpg|Blitzwing File:1000px-Lugnut_Transformers_Animated.jpg|Lugnut File:Mojo-Jojo-Photo.gif|Mojo Jojo File:180px-Drake.jpg|Drake File:Tumblr_mayzh7QKVT1rqi5sqo1_r1_1280.png|Cat R. Waul File:Warrent.png|Warren T. Rat File:Luke_Valentine_for_Hana_by_KatsuraM.jpg|Luke Valentine File:1000px-Orangekun-19.png|Jeremiah Gottwald File:240px-Major_Bludd.png|Major Bludd File:Joseph_Korso.jpg|Korso File:Preed.jpg|Preed File:Starscrea,.jpg|Starscream File:146-1-.jpg|The Trix File:Aku.png|Aku File:186px-Mirage-Karai.png|Karai File:Shendu2.jpg|Shendu File:Drago1.jpg|Drago File:Blackarachnia.jpg|Blackarachnia File:Ace_Green.jpg|Ace File:Snake_Green.jpg|Snake File:Grubber.jpg|Grubber File:Big_Billy.jpg|Big Billy File:Little_Arturo.jpg|Lil' Arturo File:StormshadowCobra.jpg|Storm Shadow File:1399_Discord-my-little-pony-friendship-i(_).png|Discord File:1000px-Grune_the_Destroyer2.jpg|Grune File:Slithe.jpg|Slithe File:Zhao.jpg|Admiral Zhao File:HIM2.jpg|HIM File:Ppg_fuzzylumpkins_174x252.png|Fuzzy Lumpkins File:Walker.gif|Walker File:Lord_Devimon2.png|Lord Devimon File:Mumm-Ra2.jpg|Mumm-Ra Locations/Places/Stadiums/Fight Hotspots *Opera Populaire *Castle Haggard *Basketball Stadium *Stadium Sinister *Mephiles's Stadium *Collapsing Chandelier *Tetsuo's Stadium *Castle Black Wolf *Jungle Hunter's Village *Megamo's Castle *Satan's Fortress That Never Was *No-Heart's Land *Dr. Blowhole's Laboratory *Carface's Lair *Javert's Castle *Mordroc's Castle *Drej Warship *Wrestling Ring *Deathmatch Ring *Venjix's Palace *Grimlord's Virtual Dungeon *Vexor's Graveyard *Count Dregon's Spiderbase *Volcanic Lair of Lord Dread *Helicopter Raid in Saigon *Rita and Zedd's Moon Palace *Bowser's Castle *Ganon's Tower *The Halbred *WarioWare Inc. *Shan Yu's Battlefield *Kaa's Tree *Woundwort's Tunnel *Claudandus's Burning House *Aquarium Arena *Eviltech Inc. *INKT Lair *Count Horriball's Castle *Der Fuhrerbunker *Mugatu's Relax Room *The Set of "Welcome To My Nightmare" Number *The Set of "School's Out Forever" Number *The Set of "Comedy Tonight" Number *The Set of "Happy Toghether" Number *The Set of "Try to Remember" Number *The Set of "Friends" Number *The Set of "Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered" Number *The Set of "You've Got a Friend" Number *The Set of "There's No Business Like Show Business" Number *The Set of "Ugly Song" Number *The Set of "It All Depends on You" Number *The Set of "You Made Me Love You" Number *The Set of "Cheese Cake" Number *The Set of "Once a Year Day" Number *The Set of "Beyond the Blue Horizon" Number *The Set of "Green Door" Number *The Set of "Willkomen" Number *The Set of "Look at That Face" Number *The Set of "Just One Person" Number *The Set of "Consider Yourself" Number *The Set of "I Feel Pretty" Number *The Set of "A Nice Girl Like Me" Number *The Set of "I Whistle a Happy Tune" Number *The Set of "The Impossible Dream" Number *The Set of "All of Me" Number *The Set of "Some Enchanted Evening" Number *The Set of "Under My Skin" Number *The Set of "Pure Imagination" Number *The Set of "Take a Little One Step" Number *The Set of "Hey There, Good Times" Number *The Set of "South Rampant Street Parade" Number *The Set of "He's the Greatest Dancer" Number *The Set of "Opposites Attratc" Number *The Set of "Oh Babe What Would You Say" Number *The Set of "Short People" Number *The Set of "I Feel the Earth Move" Number *The Set of "You're Just in Love" Number *The Set of "Mutual Admiration Society" Number *The Set of "Sheik of Araby" Number *The Set of "There's a New Sound" Number *The Set of "For Me and My Gal" Number *The Set of "One Way or Another" Number *The Gold Pryamid *Carn-Dun *Bad End Kingdom *The Black Noah *Butcher's Circus *Capricorn's Castle *Castle Dracula *Castle Drekmore *Castle Mountain *Castle Revolta *Church of The Holy Way *Cortex Castle *K. Rool's Keep *The Dark Ocean *Master of Darkness's Lair *Death Egg *Death Star *Delightful Mansion Down the Lane *Dios Mansion *Eckly Manor *Eternal *Evil Monastery *Fear Circus *Fiery Volcano *Gideon Gordon Graves's House *Hideous Mansion *Idiot's Home of Harry and Marv *Jafar's Palace *Kaos's Castle *Keep of Death *Les Monasterie de le Mechants *Maniacal's Mansion *Maniacal's Holiday Home *Maniacal Family Ballroom *Musical Stage *Mok Swagger and Holli Would's Wedding *Neververland Skyship *Sky-Clone's Fortress *Operation Room *Beat-Em-Up Stage *Preying Church *Monster House *Queen's Castle *Decepticon Headquarters *Great Leader of Shocker's Base *Seth' S.I.N. Laboratory *The Afterworld *Malebolgia's Hell *Castle Doom in Latveria *Magneto's Sanctuary *Legion of Doom Base *Shao Khan's Stadium *Planet Ysmault *Planet *Villain's Hall Of Fame *Hall of Infamy in Castle Dark *Visser Three's Castle *Trakeena's Ship *Distillery of Alcoholism *Smoking Pub *Hellspiral's Lair *Sideshow Bob's Mansion *Club Villain *Zeus' Battle Arena *Tartarus *Mount Olympus *Pandora's Temple *Island of Creation *Atlantis *Traps of Euryale *Delphi *Megamo's Lair *The Towers *Xaerous *X-Naut Fortress *Wish House Orphanage *Wheelo's Fortress *Weapons Factory *Vorkuta *Villains Vale *Vannacut Psychiatric Institute for The Criminally Insane *Ursula's Grotto *Uroboros City *Unity Fields *Underground Laboratory *Umbrella Research Facility *Ultimecia Castle *Tower of Heaven *Tower of Disorder *The Warehouse *The Tomb *The Terwilliker Institute *The Sewers *The Sanctuary *The Lich's Lair *The Horned King's Castle *The Golden Palace *The Factory *The Chapel *The Castle That Never Was *The Black Fortress *The Big Top *The Beef Meat *Terror Drome *Temple of The Toad God *Temple of Gozer *Temen-ni-gru *Tekunin Warship *Technodrome *Tasty Tasty Ice Cream Factory *Supervillains Supermarket and Deli *St. Mark's Church *Sludge Plant *Skull Rock *Skull Cavern *Silent Hill *Shinra Headquarters *Shinnok's Spire *Shao Khan's Fortress *Shang Tsung's Island *Shang Tsung's Fortress *Shandor Island *Shadowlands *Shadow Temple *Sea of Black Tears *Scorpion's Lair *Scorpion Stinger *Scarlet Devil Mansion *Sandwich World *San Vengenza *Salazen Grum *Salazar Castle *Rose Morning Star *Red Dragon Caverns *Realm of Doom *Rancid's Rentals *R'lyeh *Quan Chi's Fortress *Pyramid of Shinnok *Pleasure Island *Pilaf's Flying Fortress *Pilaf's Castle *Pilaf's Airship *Perfecto Prep *Overlook Hotel *Outlands *Oroku Saki Tower *Old Castle *Nocturne *Nethership *Nekros *Near Death Star *Nasira's Lair *Mutiny's Castle *Muscle Tower *Mr. E's Lair *Morgana's Ice Cave *Morbia *Moloch's Lair *Mitis Forest *Miskatonic University *Mallet Island *Maison Des Lunes *M.A.V.O. *Little Hangleton *Las Noches *Land of Zill *Labyrinth *Koshi Castle *Kefka's Tower *Jolly Jack Candy Factory *Island of Death *Infernal Train *Incarceon *Icecrown Citadel *Hueco Mundo *Hudson's Bluff *Horok Castle *Hidden Sound Village *Hexuba's Mansion *Hellmouth *H.I.V.E. Academy *Green Lion Pawn Shop *Green Lion Antiques *Gillipsie House *Geese Tower *Garlic Jr.'s Fortress *Gargoyle's Perch *Fortuna Castle *The Forsaken Fortress *Forbidden Mountains *Akritirian Maximum Security Detetention Facility *Ahm Shere *Angmar *Antonio Graza *Apokolips *Arkham Asylum *Arkham City *Baaj *Balkan Church *Bottom of The Well *El Macho's Lair *Ripslinger's Race *Ripslinger's Lair *Final Countdown Clocktower *Haunted Studio of Overseas Entertainment *Syndrome's Palace *Johnny Worthington III's House *Final Boss Area (Heroes Stage) Endings If any of his or her team of villains lose, they will be killed by any of his or her enemy hero team, the final bosses in the game. Like Eternal Champions, if any villains survive, the other teams of villains die/surrender/are arrested/are sealed/are banished in cutscenes. If any of his or her team of villains win, the universe will be covered in eternal darkness and eternal winter, the main targets of the game. Minigames In one such minigame, you either destroy Chick Hicks or Diesel 10. Then a thug would say "Oh! My Car!" or a thug should say "No! My beloved train!" if their respectie vehicles are destroyed. In another minigame, Visser Three would throw barrels of oil to crush and destroy for the villains. In another minigame, you would have to dance to various villain songs. In another minigame, you would have to race villain against villain in a Mario Kart-style minigame. Win the race! In another minigame, you have to exterminate ghosts with fellow Daleks. Amongst them is the Stay-Puft Masrhmallow Man. Other Minigames will be unlocked within this game. Voice Cast Corey Burton: Frollo, Captain Hook, Shere Khan, The Coachman, Cad Bane, Chairface Chippendal, V.V. Argost, Burgermeister Meisterburger, Meowrice, Mr. Gone, Solomon Grundy, Killer Moth, Steppenwolf, Braniac, Hugo Strange, Icicle Sr., The Brain, Kanto, General Zahl, Nitrogen, Dr. Light, Cleric Loran, Zeus, Evil Genius Richard White: Gaston Keith David: Dr. Facilier, Tublat, Thailog, Black Manta James Woods: Hades Pat Carrol: Ursula, Morgana Maurice LaMarche: Percival C. McLeach, Ratigan, Horace, Baron Blitz, Zigzag, Brain, General Mandible, Father, Tubbimura, Calendar Man, Egghead Jeremy Irons: Scar, Profion Susan Blakeslee: Queen Grimhilde, Lady Tremaine, Maleficent, Cruella De Vil John Lithgow: Jack in the Box, Lord Farquaad, BZ John Hurt: Horned King, General Woundwort Patrick Stewart: Prince John, Napoleon Jim Cummings: Pete, Big Bad Wolf, Negaduck, Kaa, Amos Slade, Fat Cat, Lt. Colonel Staqait, Norton Nimnul, Don Karnage, El Capitan, Dingo, Dr. Vile, Crud, Professor Screweyes, The Great Fussilli, Steele, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Dick Dastardly, Gargamel, General Parvo, Sheriff Terrorbull, Kraven the Hunter, Psycrow, Toon Robotnik Tress MacNeille: Queen of Hearts, Madam Medusea, Anastasia Tremaine, Mom, Wicked Witch of The West Candi Milo: Yzma, Vexus Jess Harnell: Brer Fox, Walker Miguel Ferrer: Shan Yu Johnathan Freeman: Jafar, Eli Pandarus Wayne Knight: Zurg, Jack O' Lantern Michael D. Wincott: Scroop, Rochefort David Ogden Stiers: Ratcliffe Brian Blessed: Clayton, El Supremo John DiMaggio: Dr. Drakken, Tiburion, Hak Foo, Baron Zemo, Whiplash, Abomination, Red Hulk, Hammerhead, Wendigo, Baron Strucker, Doc Ock, Annihilus, Darkseid, Toyman, Ocean Master, Starro, The Shade,Black Adam, Captain Boomerang, Maxwell Lord, Brother Blood, Ma'alefa'ak, Hellgrammite, Hector Hammond, Dave Wittenberg: The Mad Doctor, Archangel, Pied Piper Robert Loggia: Sykes Chris Albrecht: Edgar Tim Curry: Evil Manta, Dragonaus, Captain Silver, Dr. Sevarius, Klang, Taurus Bulba, Amok-Mumra, Skullmaster, Drake, Hexxus, Dr. Pretorius, G. Gordon Godfrey, Frank N. Furter, Pennywise, Kilokahn Dan Povenmire: Dr. Doofenshmirtz John O' Hurley: Phantom Blot Kevin Michael Richardson: Gantu, Roadpig, Skulker, King Zarkon, Tormack, Loudimo, Boogieman, Dark Hulk, Trigon, Mammoth Diderich Bader: Warp Darkmatter, Tank Evans, Shocker, Master Mold, Tiger Shark, Shadow Thief, Ace, Gorilla Boss, Batzarro Marina Sirtis: Demona Rob Paulsen: The Sherriff of Nottingham, Pinky, Technus, BirdBrain, Hairball, The Nightmare Prince Jeff Bennet: Sa'Luk, Jasper, Hamsterviel, The Huntsman, Atka, Ace, Big Billy, Grubber, Ghostfreak, Candle Jack, Arnim Zola, Ultra-Humanite, Abra-Kadabra, T.O. Morrow, Red Volcano, Red Torpedo, Krona Nana Visitor: Zira Johnathan Frakes: David Xanatos, Coyote Terrence McGovern: Babyface Beagle Frank Welker: Baggy Beagle, Bigtime Beagle, Lumpjaw, Mukthar, Shadow Blot, Scar Snout, Krulos, Cy-Kill, Cybron, Cujo Peter Cullen: Bankjob Beagle, Venger, Myzor, Zandar, Anti-Monitor Brian Cummings: Bebop Beagle, Morton Fizzback Chuck McCann: Bouncer Beagle, Burger Beagle Christopher Lloyd: Merlock, Judge Doom, Rasputin Mary MacLeod: Madam Mim Craig Ferguson: Nos4a2 Susan Sarandon: Queen Narissa Bill Nighy: Davy Jones Crispin Glover: Stayne, Grendel Kelsey Grammer: Stinky Pete, Sideshow Bob Ned Beatty: Lotso Bette Midler: Winnie Sanderson, Kitty Galore Tilda Swinton: Jadis the White Witch Leonard Nimoy: Master Xehanort, Sentienel Prime Jason Lee: Syndrome Steve Buscemi: Randall Boggs Ken Page: Oogie Boogie Stephen J. Anderson: Bowler Hat Guy Donna Murphy: Mother Gothel June Foray: Magica DeSpell, Wicked Witch of The East Bebe Neuwirth: Mirage W. Morgan Sheppard: Odin, Lawrence Limburger Randy Quaid: Alameda Slim James Garner: Commander Rourke Robert Axelrod: Headless Horseman, Lord Zedd Bobcat Goldthwait: Pain Matt Frewer: Panic, Jackal Wil Wheaton: Mozenwrath Chris Sanders: Leroy John Rhys Davies: MacBeth Brian Murray: John Silver Andy Dick: Nuka, Boingo Ian McShane: Blackbeard, Tai Lung Terence Stamp: Ramsley Huell Howser: Backson Michael Rye: Duke Igthorn Sergio Castellito: King Miraz David Warner: Sark, Archmage Geoffrey Rush: Barbossa Kirk Thorton: Saix, DeFoe, Shadow, Karatenmen Ryan O' Donahue: Demyx Robin Atkin Downes: Luxord, Mumm-Ra, Captain Kidd, Lazaraus Slade Keith Ferguson: Marluxia, General Ross Derek Stephen Prince: Vexen, Grumblemon, Piedemon Kathy Lee Griffin: Echidna Cam Clarke: Denahi, Razer Quinton Flynn: Axel, Malekith Jim Dale: Doc Terminus David Boat: Lexaues Vincent Corazza: Zexion Alfred Molina: Maxim Horvath James Patrick Stuart: Xigbar Jeff Bridges: Clu Shanelle Workman Gray: Larxene MacInTalk: AUTO Jason Alexander: Abis Mal Dee Bradley Baker: Cedric, Slithe, Kaynar, Plasmus, Ra's Al Ghul, Dessad, Chemo, Top, Clock King, Skallox, Achillies Milo Mitchell Whitfield: Prince Phobos Haley Joel Osment: Vanitas David Dayan Fisher: Xaldin Latham Gaines: Mesogog Eddie Izzard: Miles Axelrod Gregory Woo: Sun Lok Chow Yun Fat: Sao Feng Dan Castellaneta: Megavolt, The Robot Devil Brian George: Duff Killigan Laura San Giacomo: Fox Xanatos Ron Perlman: Arburtus, Slade Michael Bell: The Tracker, Quackerjack, The Collecter Richard Sanders: Ayam Aghoul Diahann Carrol: Queen La Kevin Spacey: Hopper Ian Holm: Chef Skinner Dorian Harewood: Sootinani, Tombstone Julie Brown: Saleen Tom Kane: Monkey Fist, Him, Blackbriar Thorn Lauren Tom: Chang Chris Cooper: Tex Richman Melissa McCarthy: DNAmy Sin Wong: Toxica Tino Insansa: Bushroot Jack Angel: Liquidator, Astrotrain, Ramjet Eda Reiss Merin: Orddu Billie Hayes: Orgoch, Mother Mae Eye Taurean Blacque: Roscoe Carl Weintraub: Desoto Mae Whitman: Huntsgirl Nicole Sullivan: Shego Earl Boen: Senor Senior Sr., LeChuck Nestor Carbonell: Senor Senior Jr. Alice Krige: Morgana Le Fay Clancy Brown: Dark Dragon, Wolf, Grune, Destro, Ratso, Cataclysm, Red Skull, Magneto, Mesmero, Lex Luthor, Parallax, Hades, Baron Praxis, The Kurgan Richard Grieco: Tony Dracon Regis Philbin: Typhon Cree Summer: Hyena, Black Arachnia Kristen Johnson: Warmonga Rupert Everett: Dr. Claw, Prince Charming Paul St. Peter: Xemnas Lana Parilla: Queen Regina Donogh Rees: Necrolai Geoff Dolan: Koragg Robin Thomas: Kalabar Danny Cooksey: Brad Buttowski, Jack Spicer Charlie Adler: Mechanicles, Starscream, Cobra Commander, Red Guy, Buzzer, Monkeywrench, Tex Hex, Darkstorm, Skullcruncher, Prof. Monkey for A Head, Snivley LeVar Burton: Anansi Lawrence Bayne: The Assassin, Lord Nazmul Peri Gilpin: Hecate, Volcana Oliver Wallace (II): Mr. Winky Neil Dickson: King Duncan Claudia Ann Christian: Helga Sinclair Mark Hamill: Colonel Muska, The Skeleton King, Stankfoot, Omega Red, Hobgoblin, Klaw, The Trickster, Nekron Steve Whitmire: Pink Frackle, Gray "Elderly" Frackle Eric Jacobson: Snake Frackle, Purple Frackle, Splurge, Mulch Bill Barreta: Beautiful Day Monster, Big Mean Carl, Behemoth, Flower-Eating Monster, Mean Mama, Dog Lion, Lothar David Rudman: Luncheon Counter Monster, Thig, Gorgon Heap, Miss Kitty, Timmy Monster, Blue Frackle Dave Goelz: Emerald Green Frackle, Green Flesh-Face Frackle Matt Vogel: Sweetums, Uncle Deadly, Green Frackle Tyler Bunch: Scoff, Thog, J.G. Bruce Hopkins: Choobo Kerri Kenney: Gravatina llia Volok: Master Org Scott Cleverdon: John Castaway, Carnage Thurop Van Orman: 'Lil Gideon Andrew Laing: Venjix Scott McCord: Eradicus Jim Belushi: Fang, Simon the Monster Hunter Bruce Locke: Yama Robert Caryle: Mr. Gold, Durza Michael Dorn: Coldstone, Lord Darkar, Fright Knight, Lord Nebula, Vandal Savage, Kaibak Will Ryan: The Carpi King Kathleen Barr: Sea Witch, Evil Lyn, Queen Chrysailis Dan Woren: Onikage Linda Larkin: Evil Jasmine Scott Weinger: Evil Aladdin Val Bettin: Evil Sultan Michael Sheen: Zuse Daniel Kountz: Kal Melissa Rivers: Irmaplotz Colleen Clinkenbeard: Scanty Cherami Leigh: Kneesocks Stephen Mendel: Nekron Steve Martin: Hotep Martin Short: Huy Martin Mull: Vlad Plasmius Katja Zoch: Zelda Catherine O' Hara: Ludmilla Greg Ellis: Valmont Christopher Lee: King Haggard, Saruman, Count Dooku Rik Mayall: Prince Froglip Viggo Mortensen: Jenner Mike McDonald: The Mouse King Klaus Maria Brandauer: Claudandus Eric Idle: Martin Brisby Jake Williamson: Clavius Lawrence Fishburne: Thrax Anthony De Longis: Zygon Michael Ironside: Tyler Gildart Jackson: The Major Brian Dobson: Skeletor James Horan: Smaug, Ultron James Earl Jones: Ommadon, Darth Vader Tabitha St. Germain: Nightmare Moon Malcom McDowell: Lord Maliss, Moriarity Brian Bloom: Zartan Spike Spencer: Rolo Darren Dunstan: Maximillion Pegasus Nika Futterman: Asaji Ventress, Hela, Lashina David Mansley: Hun, Agent Bishop Armand Assante: Tzekal Khan Gary Oldman: Ruber, Lord Shen, Zorg, Norman Stansfield Steve Blum: Amon, Vilgax, Shishio Makoto, Shockwave, Orochimaru, Momochi, Violator, Morbius, Wonderman, Baron Zemo (II), Boomerang, Taskmaster, The Lizard, The Joker, Virman Vunderbarr, Count Vertigo, Captain Cold, Jack, Kobra, Amon Sur, Faceless Hunter, Virman Vundabar, Parasite, Ragnar, Ares Grey DeLisle: Azula, Vicky, Mystique, Catwoman, Scandal Savage, Queen, Red Inferno, Mad Harriet, Lyssa Drak, Bleez Scot Williams: Baxter Stockman Adrienne Barbeau: Simone Lenoir Christopher McDonald: Kent Mansley, Dorian Tyrell Kim Basinger: Holli Would Whoopi Goldberg: Stormella Hadley Kay: Dark Heart, Nicholas Jon Glover: Scarface Bill Martin: Samhain, The Nightmare King Colin Fox: Wizard of Wonderland, Maximus I.Q. Yuri Lownethal: Suzaku, Icicle Jr. Bumper Robinson: Blitzwing David Kaye: Lugnut, Galvatron, Protoman, Evil Star, Kite Man, Felix Faust Roger L. Jackson: Mojo Jojo, General Skun-Ka'pe, Ghostface John Cleese: Cat R. Waul Patrick Seitz: Luke Valentine, Deathstroke, Scorpion Crispin Freeman: Jeremiah Gottwald, Deadshot, Oxygen, The Ventriloquist Andre Sogliuzzo: Major Bludd, Red Ghost, Diablo Bill Pullman: Korso Nathan Lane: Preed David Willis: Shredder Larisa Oleynik: Icy Jennifer Cody: Darcy Kimberly Brooks: Stormy Greg Baldwin: Aku Karen Neil: Karai James Sie: Shendu, Chow, Mandarin, Fin Fang Foom Michael Rosenbaum: Drago Tom Kenny: Arturo, Peaches, Wayne Cramp, Mirror Master, Mumbo Jumbo, Zillus Zox, Chloroform, Scarface, Byth Rok Andrew Kishino: Storm Shadow John DeLancie: Discord, Mr. Twister Jason Issacs: Admiral Zhao, Sinestro, Lucius Malefoy, Tavington Tom Wyner: Devimon Charlie Schlatter: Dr. Mindbender Ralph Fiennes: Rameses, Voldemort James Hong: Daolon Wong Idina Menzel: The Snow Queen Dan Hennesey: Dizzy, Genghis Rex Brent Titcomb: Sleazy Greg Duffell: Stretch, Zip Chris Wiggins: Toad, No Heart Tatyana Yassukovich: The Baroness Alan Rickman: Joe the Fish, Severus Snape Scott McNeil: Merman, Clawful, Beast Man, Repton, Wrath Amon, Ignatius, Guts Man Michelle Pfeffier: Eris Sean Wright: Rothbart Billie Whitelaw: Messina Don Francks: Mok Swagger Kath Soucie: Darla Dimple George Hearn: Red Joe Alaskey: Carface David Bowie: Malthazar, Jareth Tom Baker: Zeebad Fred Tatasciore: Megatron, Megamo, Devastator, Gato, Iron Monger, Major Force, Amazo, Animal-Vegetable-Mineral-Man Christopher Plummer: The Grand Duke of Owls Richard E. Grant: Lord Barkis Bittern Teri Hatcher: Other Mother Jim Broadbent: Madame Gasket Rainn Wilson: Galaxhar Peggy O' Neal: Ranamon, Calmarmon Melodee Spevack: Lady Devimon Jennifer Hale: Sedusa, Princess Morbucks, Killer Frost, Giganta, Bernadeth Richard Cansino: Arbormon, Petaldramon, Yurimaru, Vega Daran Norris: Mercurymon, The Chameleon, Hush, Larfleeze, Wotan, Prometheus Duncan Brannan: Babidi Alan Oppenheimer: Prime Evil Eddie Deezen: Mandark Ian James Corlett: Dr. Greed, Gnawgahyde Peter Newman: The Duke of Zill Edward Kelsey: Baron Silas Greenback Naz Edwards: Queen Beryl Cloris Leachman: Gnorga Gary Chalk: KOMPLEX, Bluto, Metal-Head, Dr. Robotnik Neil Ross: Overlord of The Spiral Zone, The Puppet Master Mr. Lawrence: Plankton Charlotte Rae: Aunt Figg Samuel Vincent: Dark Ace David Herman: Nudar, Roberto, Erol Richard Steven Horvitz: Zim, Kaos Eric Bauza: Marvin the Martian Mark Gibbon: Two-Badd Sigourney Weaver: Frieda Frances McDormand: Chantel DuBois Brian Drummond: High Roller Neil Patrick Harris: Dr. Blowhole, Music Meister, Dr. Horrible Rob Riggle: Aloysius O' Hare Jan Rabson: Tetsuo Lenore Zann: Cyclonis Colin Murdock: Snipe, Thrust Cathy Weseluck: Ravess Lee Tockar: Makuta Teridax, Ravage, Vile Lisa Raggio: Zarana Jason Marsden: Ripper, Chase Young Matthew Yang King: Torch Ted Schwartz: Thrasher Stephen Stanton: Tomax, Xamot Phil LaMarr: Scrap-Iron, Maxie Zeus, Veager Peter MacNicol: Firefly, Mad Hatter, Chronos Johnny Yong Bosch: Lelouch Lamperouge James Cromwell: Colonel Laura Bailey: Lust Paul Dobson: Tri-Klops, Naraku, Dr. Wily Bradford Cameron: Krang Robert Paterson: Septimus Richard Epcar: Myostimon, Skywarp, Lord Himuro Gemma, MetalEtemon, Demitri Maximoff, Cyberface Tara Strong: Ember McLain Daniel Craig: Ivan Ivanovitch Sakharine Ian McKellan: The Toad Adam Baldwin: Finn Dante Basco: Prince Zuko Jason Segel: Vector Perkins Jim MacGeorge: Dr. Scarab Brendan McKane: Miles Mayhem Jay Brazeau: Stavros Garkos J. Michael Lee: Dr. Piranoid Gary Files: The Hood Philip L. Clarke: Baron Dark Nathan Carlson: Dr. Cybron Mark Hildreth: Prince Lotor, Quicksilver Mike Pollock: The Professor, Dr. Eggman Graham McTavish: Thundercracker Megan Hollingshead: Shion Sonozaki Mela Lee: Rena Ryuugu Rodger Bumpass: Dr. Killemoff, Dark Helmet Peter Renaday: Master Blaster Troy Baker: Van Kleiss, Monsieur Mallah, Two-Face, King Madeline Blaustein: Rassimov Corrine Orr: Queen of The Crown Richard Newman: Phaeton Jennifer Gould: Mistress 9 Dameon Clarke: Cell James Rolfe: Commander Jeem Modeem Maile Flanagan: Empress Diana Holo Julian Holloway: Oldaw Babara Goodson: Petra Fina Dagmar, Rita Repulsa Patricia Alice Albrecht: Pizzazzz Ted Cole: Staghorn, Slushhead, Karatti Alvin Sanders: Flogg Terry Klassen: Sixshot, Cut Man Eric Stuart: Dialbolic, Meta Knight John Koensgen: Jack W. Tweeg Christopher McCulloch: The Monarch Stephanie Sheh: Gertrud Brad Garrett: Greasepit Giulio Kukurugya: Saw Boss Issac C. Singleton: Soundwave, Sagat Keith Silverstein: Rumble, Frenzy Keith Szarabajka: Laserbeak, Mr. Freeze John Noble: Unicron Sandy Fox: Piyoko Analogue Michele Knotz: Fatina Alan Marriot: Don Skull Carlo Rota: Yes-Man Wally Burr: Raoh Dan Woren: Jagi Miranda Richardson: Mrs. Tweedy Don Brown: Cyclonus Trevor Devall: Scourge, Weirdwolf Bud Davis: Dirge Michael Magee: Cyril Sneer Jemaine Clement: Nigel, Boris the Animal Diego Matamoros: Cluny the Scourge Dougray Grant: Tessai Pauline Newstone: Contessa De Worm Stephen Keener: Mindwipe Meg Ryan: Dr. Blight Mark Oliver: Lord Garmadon Luci Christian: Wrath Marc Thompson: Seth Fred Willard: The Boogeyman Peter Lurie: Tobi, Rhino, Avalanche, Bullseye, Sabretooth, Blob Jonah Hill: Titan Jude Law: Pitch Black Jennifer Saunders: Fairy Godmother Wendy Powell: Envy Gary Sturgis: Phantom Virus, Ebon David Sobolov: Malebolgia, Kingpin, Blackheart, Killer Croc Larry Cedar: Loki Clive Revill: Dr. Doom Gregg Berger: Attuma, Mysterio Thomas F. Wilson: Electro, Catman, Sportsmaster Gabrielle Carteris: Enchantress, Silver Sable Hugo Weaving: Agent Smith Gerard Butler: The Phantom of the Opera Stephen Ouimette: Nicholas Scratch Lisa Zane: Madame Mask Armin Shimmerman: Green Goblin, Toad Walter Bernet: Venom, Scorpion Leigh Allyn-Baker: Dark Phoniex John Kassir: Deadpool, Sauron, Whirlwind, Scarecrow, Heatwave, Klarion the Witch Boy Wally Wingert: MODOK, The Riddler Michael T. Wiess: Dormammu J.B. Blanc: Gambit, Swordsman Don Lesilie: Mr. Sinister Eric Lopez: Molten Man Phil Proctor: Baron Mordo Rick D. Wasserman: Sandman, Absorbing Man, Clayface, Helium Greg Eagles: Super Skrull Carlos Alazraqui: Ringmaster, Bane, The Key Nolan North: Smythe, The Penguin, Black Mask, Gentleman Ghost, Cyborg Superman, Black Hand, Veon Johnathan Adams: Kang the Conqueror Keith Szarabajka: Ronan the Accuser Terri Hawkes: Scarlet Witch, Moonstone, Queen Bee, Carbon Dioxide Dawnn Lewis: Calypso Gina Gershon: Shikata Roger Rose: Vision James Marsters: Sergei Gary Anthony Williams: Thanos, Mongul, Mongal, Atrocitus Peter Wildman: Cardinal Mikey Kelly: Dark Surfer Lance Henriksen: Grim Reaper James Arnold Taylor: Wizard, Major Disaster, The Prankster Dwight Schultz: Vulture, Professor Ivo, Dr. Sivana, Eclipso Matthew Wilkinson: Abigor Laurence Breuls: Gressil Daniel Frederiksen: Wallow Zoe Saldana: Miriam the Vampire Queen Harry Hamlin: Anthony Romulus Maria Canals: Livewire Michael Beach: Devil Ray Travis Willingham: Gorilla Grodd, The Wizard Kari Wahlgren: Harley Quinn, Gilotina, Tigress, Huntress Tasia Valenza: Poison Ivy Edward Asner: Granny Goodness Stana Katic: Talia Al Ghul Victor Brandt: Rupert Thorne Michelle Forbes: Circe Paul Blackthorne: Metallo Tim Daly: Bizzaro Lex Lang: Dr. Polaris, Atomic Skull, Hydrogen, Dr. Neo Cortex Claudia Black: Cheetah Xander Berkley: General Immortus Hyden Walch: Madame Rouge Laraine Newman: Baby Doll Kelly Hu: Cheshire George Takei: Sensei Juliet Landau: Tala, Plastique Katie Higgins: Golden Glider Josh Keaton: Black Spider Eliza Schneider: Baroness Paula Von Gunther, Stompa J.K. Simmons: General Wade Eilling, Mantis Kim Mai Guest: Silver Banshee, Lady Shiva Michael Jai White: Tattooed Man Alan Tudyk: Reverse Flash Rene Auberbjonois: Kanjar Ro Olivia D' Abo: Star Sapphire, Ten, Morgaine le Fey Mark Rolston: Firefly Danny Jacobs: Zsasz Jensen Ackles: Red Hood Matthew Goode: Ozymandias Dan Green: Mephiles the Dark Kenny James: Bowser Ted Lewis: King Dedede Charles Martinet: Wario, Waluigi Phillip Bartlett: Mewtwo Jay Ward: Wolf O' Donnell T.C. Carson: Ganondorf, Kratos Peter Berkrot: I.M. Meen Gerald C. Rivers: M. Bison Ken Lally: Goro Kevin Blackton: Panda King, Muggshot Chris Seavor: Gruntilda Presciliana Esparolini: Mz. Ruby Christopher Sabat: Garland Richard Newman: Spark Mandrill Ben Campbell: K. Rool David Scully: Sir Raleigh Carole Ruggier: Athena Ryan Drummond: Metal Sonic Siobhan Flynn: Morrigan George Newbern: Sephiroth Michele Knotz: Jessie Jimmy Zopi: James Andrea Martin: Queen Pulsating, Bloated, Festering, Sweaty, Puss-Filled, Malformed, Slug-For-A-Butt Edward Hibbert: Evil the Cat Lalainia Lindbjerg: The Dark Queen Ross Douglas: Clockwerk Ellen McLain: GLaDOS Dave Mallow: Akuma Ron Banks: Quan-Chi Michael McConnohie: Seth Kyle Hebert: Evil Ryu, Kazuya D.C. Douglas: Albert Wesker Bob Carter: Balrog Karen Strassman: Mileena Russel Crowe: Inspector Javert Devin llaw: Thuy Kevin Gray: The Engineer Bryn Walters: Macavity Johnny Depp: Sweeny Todd Andrew Bryniarski: Dracula, Leatherface Sherman Howard: Van Pelt Jim Carrey: Count Olaf John Simm: The Master Javier Bardem: Anton Chigurh, Raoul Silva Michael Keaton: Beetlejuice Mark Strong: Lord Blackwood Stuart Townsend: Dorian Gray Bill Moseley: Luigi Largo Nivek Ogre: Pavi Largo Paris Hilton: Amber Sweet Luke Goss: Prince Nuada Robert Patrick: T-1000 Andrew Scott: Jim Moriarty Kristinna Loken: T-X Arnold Schwarzenegger: T-800 Robert Englund: Freddy Krueger Jon Davison: ED-209 Jonathan Breck: The Creeper Andrew Divoff: The Wishmaster Jean Marsh: Queen Bavmorda Peter Stormare: Lucifer Orlando Belisle: Malachite Christopher Guest: Count Ruegen Kurtwood Smith: Clarence Boddicker Nick Jameson: Palpatine Tony Todd: Candyman Arnold Vosloo: Imhotep Bruce Payne: Damodar Doug Bradley: Pinhead Jeff Szusterman: Master Xandred Douglas Rain: HAL-9000 Julian Bleach: Davros Gardner Baldwin: Grimlord Joey Pal: Vexor Ken Mercx: Count Dregon Kathy Bates: Annie Wilkes David Hemblen: Lord Dread Slavitza Jovan: Gozer Helena Bonham Carter: Bellatrix LeStrange Cameron Neilson: CB the Red Caboose Hank Azaria: Kahmunrah Sean Hayes: Mr. Tinkles Jake Abel: Luke Castellan Sultan Billa: Burqaman Kerrigan Mahan: Goldar Wesley Snipes: Simon Phoenix Brad Dourif: Chucky Daniel Day-Lewis: Bill the Butcher Vivica A. Fox: Vernita Green Jason Schwartzman: Gideon Graves Matthew Wood: General Grievous Bruno Ganz: Adolf Hitler Will Ferrell: Jacobim Mugatu Sam Witwer: Darth Maul Justin Theroux: Leezar Eugene Lipinski: Visser Three William Callaway: Ming the Merciless Stephen Lang: Colonel Quartich Richard John Waters: Harry Warden Joe Pesci: Mr. Big, Harry Neil Crone: Diesel 10 Mike Myers: Dr. Evil Hillary Shepard: Divatox Tyler Mane: Michael Myers Peter Williams: Apophis Dougray Scott: Mr. Hyde Warwick Davis: Luban the Evil Leprechaun Nick Nolte: Mulgarath Anthony Hopkins: Hannibal Lecter Daveigh Chase: Samara Daniel Stern: Marv Jared Harris: David Robert Jones John Travolta: Vincent Vega Samuel L. Jackson: Jules Winnfield Paul Sorvino: Rotti Largo Ruari Mears: Cyberleader Stefan Karl Stefanson: Robbie Rotten Gary Busey: Gingerdead Man Stephen Hughes: Caiaphas Joel McRary: Emperor Gorganus Nicholas Cage: Fu Manchu Angus Scrimm: The Tall Man Nick Stahl: The Yellow Bastard Lawrence Makoare: Lurtz Christoph Waltz: Benjamin Chudnofsky Rodrigo Santoro: Xerxes Dennis Muren: Toht Dolph Lundgren: Andrew Scott Sid Haig: Captain Spaulding Clarissa Burt: Xayide Kim Strauss: Scorpius Classic Mode Hades Non-Disney: *Peaches *The Robot Devil *Him *Dabura *Samhain *Eris *Hexxus Marvel: *Wonderman *Venom *Dormammu *Malekith *Hela *Thanos *Loki DC: *Ares *Circe *Doomsday Video Game: *Bowser *Athena *Dimentio *Kratos *Alex Mercer Live Action: *Jason Vorhees *Luke Castellen *Calibos *Burqaman Frollo Non-Disney: *The Flim Flam Brothers *Darla Dimple *Nekron *Aggregor *Devimon *Rothbart *Ruber Marvel: *Scorpion *Lizard *Archangel *Magneto *Red Skull *Mr. Sinister *Dr. Doom DC: *Doctor Darkk *Sensei *Meryln the Archer *Lady Shiva *Ubu *Ra's Al Ghul *Brother Blood Video Game: *I.M. Meen *N *Dark Fawful *Manfred Von Karma *Purple Eyes Live Action: Gaston Non-Disney: *Steele *Victor Quartermain *Drake Marvel: *Red Skull DC: *Hugo Strange Video Game: *Rouge the Bat *Butch and Cassidy Live Action: *Van Pelt Dr. Facilier Non-Disney: *The Great Fussili *Grand Duke of Owls *Puppetino *Thrax *Babidi *Faust *Mok Marvel: *Madam Mask *Puppet Master *Green Goblin DC: *Shade Video Game: *Butch and Cassidy *Purple Eyes *Dimentio Live Action: *Kahmunrah Captain Hook Non-Disney: *Black Wolf *King Haggard *Abracadaver *Professor Screweyes *Lord Scrapperton Marvel: *Toad *Grim Reaper DC: Video Game: *The Phantom Live Action: *Van Pelt *Count Olaf Ursula Non Disney: *Merman *Ranamon *Calmaramon *Azula *Discord *Skeletor *Messina Marvel: *Venom *Abomination *Doc Ock *Electro *Dr. Doom DC: *Devil Ray Video Game: *Blados *Chalis Live Action: *The Phantom of the Opera *Inspector Javert McLeach Non Disney: *Major Bludd *Chantel Du Bois *O' Hare Marvel: *Kraven the Hunter *Smythe *Kingpin *Sauron *Vision DC: Video Game: *Tornadon Live Action: *Colin Perry *Van Pelt Scar Non-Disney: *Scar Snout *Soto *Steele *Grumblemon *Captain Gutt *Grand Duke of Owls *Mumm-Ra Marvel: *Wendigo *Man Ape *Shikata DC: *Monsieur Mallah *Cheetah Video Game: *Jessie and James *Psycrow *Prof. Monkey for A Head *Dr. Fetus *Parasite Queen Live Action: *Cujo *Baxter *Shakma *Thade *Ursus *Van Pelt *Profion Queen Grimhilde Non Disney: *Bluto *Rameses *The Duke of Zill *Rasputin *Lord Maliss *Mok Marvel: *Electro *Red Skull *Scarlet Witch DC: *Mirror Master Video Game: *Neyla *Hunter J *King Dedede Live Action: Lady Tremaine Non Disney: *Simone Lenoir *Kent Mansley *Mom *Messina *The Great and Powerful Trixe *Eris Marvel: *Enchantress DC: Video Game: Live Action: Ratigan Non Disney: *Martin Brisby *Warren T. Rat *Pinky and the Brain *General Mandible *Dr. Zalost *Mojo Jojo *Jenner Marvel: *Vulture *The Owl DC: *Ratcatcher Video Game: Live Action: *Mr. Tinkles *Kitty Galore Jack in The Box Non Disney: *Blockheads *Flippy Bonus Stage Classic Mode: *All Minigames Locations/Places/Stadiums/Fight Hotspot Themes Opera Populaire *The Mirror/Angel of Music (Reprise) *The Phantom of The Opera *The Music of The Night *I Remember/Stranger Than you Dreamt *Notes *Prima Donna *I Gave You My Music *All I Ask of You *Chandelier Crash *Why So Silent? *Notes (Reprise) *Wandering Child/Bravo Monsieur! *The Point of No Return *All I Ask of You (Second reprise) *Down Once More/Track This Murderer *Be My Guest, Sir/The Point of No Return (Reprise) *Track Down This Murderer (Reprise) *Masquearade (Reprise) *All I Ask of You (Third reprise) *The Music of The Night (Reprise) Category:Fighting video game Category:Crossover Video games Category:Villains Category:Video games Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes